Operation Slytherin One-Shots
by RavenInEmerald
Summary: These are excerpts from my story Operation Slytherin that I loved but couldn't put in. They are from before OS, after even during. Hope you enjoy!
1. How James and Romana Started Dating

**Hey, y'all! To all those who have read Operation Slytherin and DEMANDED I continue with it, here are one-shots for things that I couldn't put into the story. To those of you who haven't read Operation Slytherin...um, you can try reading this, but I can't promise you're going to understand it. If you want to read Operation Slytherin, just click on my name and there it is.**

**Enjoy!**

I will not smack James Potter. I will not smack James Sirius Potter…oh, what the hell, everyone in this room knows I'm about to smack him-even Professor Grainy-Weasel.

Romana drummed her fingers in an irritated fashion on top of her potions desk. James Potter, her "buddy", had decided to take over on the Calming Drought. A drought that Romana had been brewing since she was seven…_Seven!_...and he decided that she wasn't capable?!

Glancing over, she noticed as James started stirring the potion clockwise as opposed to counterclockwise like the book stated clearly.

"James, you're supposed to go _counter_clockwise," Romana seethed through clenched teeth.

"This _is _counterclockwise," James protested, continuing to stir the wrong way.

"No!" Romana exclaimed. "No! You cannot be that much of an idiot! You're going _clockwise_."

"James Potter! Romana Sattler!" Professor Granger-Weasley exclaimed. "Why are you stirring the pot clockwise?! That will cause it to-"

Without warning, the potion in-progress bubbled out of the cauldron and all over the fronts of James and Romana.

"Do that," Professor Granger-Weasley sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "Go to the infirmary before something worse happens." Pulling out her wand, she banished the potion as James and Romana left to go to the infirmary.

"This is all your fault," Romana growled as the pair walked to the infirmary wing.  
"How is it my fault?" James demanded, stepping in front of Romana and turning so that they were face to face, glaring each other down.

"I told you to stir the potion the other way!" Romana screamed.

"I was stirring it counterclockwise!"  
"No, you weren't!"

"…do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?"

And that was how Romana Sattler, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, and James Sirius Potter, the son of Harry Potter, first started dating.


	2. Hogsmeade Flop

**Hey, guys! Here's another one-shot. Also GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SEE! (as long as it is T rated...)**

"Are you guys going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked, sitting down in between his brother and cousin, across from the new found Slytherin friends and girlfriend.  
"Yeah-no." Romana scoffed, chasing a stubborn grape-tomato around her plate with a fork.

"I would…if I was a secret metamorphagus or I had a Polyjuice potion." Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "You know, that's not actually a bad idea."

"Someone warn the Ministry-Malfoy's getting an idea again," Romana joked.

"Are you trying to say that you've never gone to Hogsmeade?" Rose gaped at the three.

"We've gone. Once." Aladdin shuddered, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Never again."

Albus raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "OK, what happened?"  
"Nothing," Scorpius stated causing James to look at him in disbelief. "I'm serious, nothing happened…it's just that I happen look a lot like my dad and my dad looks a lot like my grandfather. Then, Romy here looks like her mother."

Romana glared at him, "I do not! I just have her hair. Which isn't even curly on me!"

"Only because you keep it so short," Walker pointed out from farther down the table.

Romana turned her eyes to him as they narrowed even more, becoming slits. "I swear to Merlin, I will kill you."

"And you threaten people," Scorpius reminded causing Romana to clench her teeth and fists in annoyance.

"Hold up," Rose said, shaking her head slightly as if to clear it. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"For some unknown reason, no one moved away from Hogsmeade after the war," Scorpius sighed. "Need I say more?"

"So…people freaked?" James asked.

"Uh-no. It just-it's obvious that they don't want us there," Romana shrugged. "We respect that. So we don't go. Plus, it was a forged signature on that slip anyway."  
"You're welcome, by the way," Aladdin smirked causing Romana to roll her eyes.


	3. Don't Bet on Anna

**Hey! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up, :'(, but I've had a KILLER case of writers block. As well as the ****_ever_**** delightful school to deal with. However, here is this, and hopefully I can get back on a roll with these things if anyone still wants them…I hope I haven't lost all of you with my silence...**

Anna just stared at her guilty looking family in shock. They _bet _on her?!

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Anna exclaimed, looking at everyone sitting in the living room meaning her Mum and Dad, Aladdin, Albus, Scorpius, Rose, James, as well as Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron Weasley. Josh was standing beside her and seemed to be finding the situation funny.

Everyone had come for a sort of get-together. With Aladdin and Albus now being groomed by Professor McGonagall to one day run the school, they were usually very busy and during summer it only slightly lessened. Scorpius was on his way to becoming a Healer while Rose was set on getting an influential Ministry job meaning that they rarely saw each other-and they lived together! James was working on becoming an auror and Romana decided that her time would best be spent trying to become an Unspeakable. Long story short, everyone was busy.

The many Slytherins that usually stayed at the Malfoy house had transferred themselves to the Dursleys, some of them still made uneasy by Gryffindor presence and others just wanting to give the family some time to themselves.

However, the night wasn't going as Anna believed it would. How was she to know that her own family was betting on when she would start dating her best friend?!

"You're just asking that now?" Josh asked skeptically with a small smile. "You've known them since you were eight."

That little-! Anna glared at her boyfriend.

"If it makes you feel better we were all wrong," Aladdin tried to appease her younger sister.

"Yeah, Romana guessed fourth...right?" James checked only to get nods from all that were there.

"Dammit, now we all owe her ten galleons," Scorpius grumbled, slouching at that to Rose's amusement.

"Uh, not me," Aladdin reminded, glaring slightly at Josh. "I didn't bet."

"Because you almost had a stroke," Albus chuckled causing Aladdin to elbow him in the ribs.

"Mum, Dad, you didn't bet on me, right?" Anna whined.

"Oh, no, no, no." Astoria assured her daughter.

"We knew." Draco shrugged.

Anna's face clearly displayed both her confusion at her father's answer and her annoyance with her family still.

"He told me if you asked a girl out before they were fifteen, harpies would come tear out your liver and eat it in front of you." Josh grimaced. "I didn't believe him, but I had a creepy enough dream that night to not test it."

"You gave the poor boy a hallucinogenic potion?" Astoria gaped at her husband. "What are you, fifteen?!"

"No, but they are." Draco smiled smugly. "I was not going to have this conversation with twelve year olds, _thankyouverymuch_."

"Dad!" Anna and Aladdin exclaimed, Anna in shock and Aladdin in joy.

"What happened?" Romana asked, walking into the room, trailed by Hermione who was holding the cake that they had gone out to get. "Why are they ganging up on Draco again?"  
"We're dating," Anna explained, gesturing at Josh who, at the attention being on him yet again, blushed and forced his gaze to the ground. "And you all bet on us."

"Well, duh. Haven't you met us?" Romana chuckled.

"UGH!"


End file.
